2013-11-14 - The Recovering Spider-Woman
There's not much that can be said out of the ordinary for the Medical Bay in the Avengers Mansion, besides the uptick of activity drawn by this new and mysterious drug. Even that is mercifully at a minimum, so far. Jessica Drew sits in one of the beds, turned to be more like a chair with an outstretched arm. She wears black yoga pants and a emerald green tank-top that undoubtedly brings out the color of her eyes. "Ouch. Jesus, Pym," the voice of Jessica Drew echoes across the medbay, "do I look like a pincushion?" The man grumbles a bit as he pulls the needle from Jessica's arm, something about the tougher ones always complaining. Jessica makes a face as Pym turns his back, snickering to herself as she does so. Stark comes on in, "Hey Pym, why don't you take a break? Wasp likely wouldn't mind being stuck a few times," and he winks at the man. Hey, even he can make another man blush once in a while! "Jessica! Sweetheart! I thought I would come over to the rescue, you poor, poor thiiiing!" He's being overly dramatic on purpose to try and cheer Jessica up. "Yes. Go... err... analyse that vile of blood you have there at nauseam again," Jessica smiles at Tony, though it's more a grin than anything friendly. "How goes, Tin Man?" she says in a mocking tone, "glad to hear you've come out of the closet. Must've been dark in there, you know?" Jessica chuckles lightly, then sits up in the chair, pulling her mass of hair over her shoulder. "Seriously, how are you darling? Honestly, on any other day, I'd kick you before I'd allow you to rescue me. But. Seeing how I need it, I'll leave your shins in tact." "The suit baby, the SUIT! And not with everything." He moves to Jessica's side to give her a kiss on her cheek. "Thanks for the decency. It has been rough. Sawyer apparently finally met with Aunt Mellie in person, ATM camera picked it up across the street, no, I'm not stalking! Geez people," he rolls his eyes. "Anyway, Nat is running away from home for a little while, but thought we'd do something special before she did that. Since we weren't going to have sex, the announcement was next big thing. And now I get to come save you, so I'm pretty excited, life is good, or something. Maybe it's just so royally fucked up, I don't know the difference." Stark heads over to check the results that have been printed so far after the tests and the medical scans. "Geez Pym, still doing things the old fashioned way," he grumbles mostly to himself. She laughs as he kisses her cheek. "Fine, the suit. Must say, you made quite the dramatic entrance, or would that be exit... bah.. whatever. Glad to hear your well, and you really need to stop watching her. It won't help with any sort of paranoia she might have if you don't," Jessica grins widely. "You're just fucked up, that's okay, we all are," she says bluntly as she swings her legs over the side of the chair. "As for Nat, she was a ticking timebomb waiting to go off. Had I had my powers last night, I would've knocked her teeth out for getting snippy with me. I think I'll buy her a thong for Christmas, you know, so her panties can't get in a wad," Jessica laughs at this, ignoring his 'life is good' comment. Emerald green eyes following his progression to the files. "Anything good, Doc?" She says in a 'Bugs Bunny' accent. "Well, with Nat not keeping an eye on her, how else am I supposed to get news to know when I'm allowed to show back up. I want to support her Jessica, I just...don't want to be her primary pillar of strength. She has to depend on herself, and her family right now," Stark says, his tone a little uneven at that. But he then laughs, "Ya, we are all fucked up." He nods, "Nat can be a bitch when she wants to be, she's...her. But she's going through some things right now too just like we all do, she's not immune no matter how she might appear on the surface." Stark hrms at that, "Can you wear a dress and long bunny ears too? Always thought Bugs was hawt as a girl," Stark advises as he scans through the data quickly. "Don't," Jessica says with a sigh, "let her find her own way. She's fucked up too, you know? The last thing she needs is you in her face, she'll find you when she wants to talk. Gosh, men. When will any of you learn," she shakes her head sending black, loose curls of hair waving back and forth. "I'm a bitch always," Jessica says with a smile, "but I'm also nice, and I'll do anything to keep you all safe. However, I don't like my actions being questioned, you know this." Jessica crosses her arms in a huff. "I don't care if she is or isn't keep shit professional, you know? I'm not going to be here to be her target practice, Tony." Jessica glares at Tony for his bunny comment. "Har, Har, Stark. I can and I have, Halloween a few years ago," Jessica snorts. "Never one to disappoint, Tony. Stark rolls her eyes, "Yes, because her crying as I walked out the door totally indicated she did not wish to see me. And did not make me feel like a dooche bag at all." Stark then goes back to studying the medical files. "We aren't professional Jessica, we are superheroes. If she gives you hell on a SHIELD mission you can complain to Fury, otherwise, just punch her if she pisses you off and pull each other's hair, you guys can drink beer and make up later. Damn...wish I could drink beer." "Ugh... Just because she wants you to stay, doesn't mean it's good for her. Never mind, you'll never get it. Talk to her therapist, I'm sure he'll... she'll... whichever, will tell you to back off Jack." Now it's Jessica's turn to roll her eyes. "No. But if I break her face, no one better fucking complain, K? I don't make up that easily, Tony. But I'll drink a beer, or a scotch, or whisky, what-have-you..." she trails off, chuckling a little. "I know, but abandoning her completely likely isn't either. I still care about her, and...it's complicated, it is a lot of stuff before all the brain washing." Stark runs a hand through his hair and sighs, "I don't suggest you break it, just battery it, and good news, sooner or later your immune system will win, it's fighting it. The drug just has to take its course, so no breaking Cap's promise. The problem is, it could take days or weeks from what I'm seeing right now, have to run tests to see how long it will take," Stark says, "Which is likely why Pym ran off with your blood, to find out. And it's best to make up that easily, cause there are more worthy things to remain pissed off about in one's life." "Your presence in her life will do more harm than good right now, Tony," Jessica says with a serious tone, "trust me." She hops down off the chair, bed, thing and walks where Tony's standing. "Fine, I'll try not to break it," she says with a smile, "just bloody it up a bit.... really?" Jessica ponders a moment. "Well... I'll be damned," Jessica says, worrying her lip as she things. "Wonder if there is anything I could do to make it go away faster? Do you think it'll be the same for anyone that gets hit with it?" She turns a brow upward at Tony's last. "Psshh... I'll stay pissed off. Why? Because it drives me, that's why. At least it'll go to good use and not be entirely useless." "Possibly. Drugs aren't meant to have long-term effects, not unless they change your genetic structure. That's powerful shit, think super soldier serum powerful or nano-technology. I was worried something like that WAS on the market, but this doesn't appear to be it. It's sure as hell powerful though, and nothing to sneeze at. Like I said, at this time, can't say how long your powers take to come back full force, you could be in for a long weight. For making it come back faster, ya...I could do it, but again, piss of Cap all to hell and back again, and did make a promise to him. Forbidden technology, got to love it." "That's my experience, yes. Usually this sort of thing isn't an issue, as you know, I'd usually be over any other drug a few minutes after injection. This stuff... it's bad. I still get nauseous if I try to move to fast or use strength I don't have right now. Forget using my venom or pheromones," Jessica sulks, "I'll wait it out, but I'll be perfectly useless until then." "Forbidden, eh?" Jessica laughs, "Since when have you ever stopped to consider forbidden as a word that would even /fit/ into your vocabulary?" She reaches up and placed the back of her hand on Tony's forehead. "You runnin' a fever, Tin Man, or you hot to see me?" Jessica laughs and takes a step back. A nod from Stark, and he turns about. "No, not running a fever. Got something that could save or destory the world, depending on who's hands it is in. Gives Cap nightmares. Life moves on." He finishes entering some information and observations into the system for Pym to check out later. "I suggest flushing your system while you are at it, plenty of water. It could encourage it to be processed faster, doesn't hurt." "That's a relief," Jessica mumbles as he quip falls short. "Also, what /doesn't give Cap nightmares?" She muses as he speaks about water. "Gah. If I drink any more of the stuff I'll turn into a camel, Pym's already on me now you?" Jessica rolls her eyes. "Well, let us hope you can use what I give you to formulate a cure. My immunity should give you something, right? Or so I've read in one of those books over there..." Jessica points to a desk with a books about the human immune system, biological warfare, and things of that nature. "Apparently hot magician girls, he's dating one, can you believe it?" Stark then snorts, "Yes, because this is totally my field of expertise, and Pym's. Ah well, we will get the job done. I'll help him study it and get a resolution, so we can get back to working on Jocosta." He raises a hand to rub his chin, expression thoughtful. "Uhh... that would scare the shit out of me. I'm sorry, if someone could make something disappear, it's probably something to make me lose sleep at night, just sayin..." Jessica says with a grin. "That's what I thought, but, well. I read, that doesn't make me a genius, you know?" She shrugs lightly then furrows her brow. "Jocosta?" A chuckle at that, "I'll have to let Cap know that one then. Does she play peek-a-boo in the middle of the night." Stark shakes his head, "Then again, maybe I just don't want to know." He hrms and turns to lean back against the console, arms crossing over his chest. "Yes, Jocasta. An A.I. Pym and I are developing based on Wasp's personality. We got the inspiration from Vision. Ultron was a monster, but he gave the world a beautiful gift in Vision, and though he's off doing his own thing...doesn't mean we can't do the same. I thought Jocasta be a good idea to help the students out at the Avengers Academy with looking after them, without them feeling smothered by her. She will also be programmed to monitor the arc reactor I installed on the Academy campus at all times." "I'd be more worried about where she puts the damn bunny, but that's just me.." Jessica mumbles, "peek-a-boo is the least of his worries. I think," Jessica cringes slightly, "yeah, I don't want to know." She bites her lip as Tony speaks of Jocasta, smiling, then nodding. "Well. I suppose if it's helpful, who'd complain... besides, Cap, of course." A chuckle at that, "What, no paranoia over us creating another Ultron? Wow, I have the faith of a team-mate, my goodness, what is the world coming to?" Stark then shrugs however. "Anyway, you been out of the loop for a while. Need any updates?" "Nah," Jessica says with a smile, elbowing Tony lightly, "I've got some faith in you, Stark. Even if others don't. Don't worry, the world is not ending, not yet, anyway." She leans an elbow on his desk, placing her chin on her palm. "Well. Keep it basic, as you said, I've been out of the loop for awhile. What that tends to translate to is... 'you've missed a metric shit-ton of stuff,' let's make that a half a metric shit-ton now and half later, hmm?" A grunt at Jessica, "Well, sure you remember the latest Skrull Secret Invasion, considering SHIELD about got ripped into pieces and Fury had to glue it back together. I thought for sure it would fail...but damn Fury and his miracles." Stark shrugs at that. "Hawkeye was pretty messed up after being replaced for a while, but anyway. Sawyer dying, coming back to life, fun stuff. I stepped down as CEO, Pepper is acting CEO of Stark Enterprises now, never really see her any more." Stark hrms thoughtfully, "A Green Lantern joined our ranks, his name is Kyle. He's a good guy, like him a lot, intelligent and creative, good sense of humour. He's off world a lot though, doing intergalactic peace keeping and all," Stark explains. "He was originally a member of the Justice League. We have a contract with the Justice League now to share information, it's filtered both ways and the info we get from S.H.I.E.L.D. is double filtered, you know how it is. Course the founding of Avengers Academy. Not sure if you be a good or evil influence on those kids if you wanted to act as a mentor." "Boy do I!" Jessica exclaims, recalling the Scrull invasion. "They'll be back, they always are. I didn't realize Hawkeye was so beat up over it, though. Ah well, there are worse things in life than being replaced, I suppose. Powerless is one of them." She sits and listens to all that's happened since then, her mouth agape and her eyes wide. "So wait... Justice League and Avengers AND S.H.I.E.L.D all sit around and sing camp-fire songs now?" Jessica sticks her face into her palm. "So much for keeping secrets, eh? And Pepper, she's got a hold of the company. Oh man. That must put a bit of strain on your relationship, bet she doesn't let you spend as much money, does she?" Jessica eyebrow waggles, and chuckles. "That's kind of sad though, Pepper being gone all the time. I liked her," she reminisces a bit and shakes off the thought. "We've got a Green Lantern too? At least he's normal. Well, as normal as any of us can be." She hrmphs and sighs. "Slap me the next time I want to 'go off on my own,' gain. K? I miss too much." A snort, "Secrets, right...nice to have those, pity they don't stay secrets," Stark advises. "And...we don't really have a 'relationship'," not since he injected her with Extremis to save her life. Yep, they don't really talk after that. Stark nods, "Not much I can do about it Jessica, you got a right to your own decisions. But, that's life. Glad to have you back though. I think Thor went a little crazy too, but last I heard he went back home, maybe to get his head on straight." "I almost hit him for you, Tony, but I didn't want to draw any more attention than what I did, you know?" Jessica pats his shoulder as he speaks of Pepper. "That's too bad, Stark." She snorts when he mentions her own choices. "Here you go on telling me that, but who's to say you can't make a friendly suggestion. Hmm? I wouldn't have left, I don't think, had anyone really asked me to stay." Jessica shrugs again, looking skyward for a moment. "Thor, now there's a beast of a man. If he had to go home for all that, well, that's pretty bad." Stark looks a bit distracted, grumbling something about Clint, before he blinks and refocuses on Jessica. "Ya. Not sure what was going on really. But...well, things were pretty chaotic then with the Avengers reforming, we were held together by our boot straps I guess you can say. We are more organized now, but still held by boot straps." He raises a hand to rub the back of his neck and sighs. "So...what you been up to?" "That will never change, Tony, we'll always just be hanging on," there's a soft smile that graces her lips. "Me? Not a whole lot. Working, if you'd believe it. Being... normal, for the most part. Side jobs with S.H.I.E.L.D, of course, besides that nothing. I was beginning to lose myself there for a bit. Then I come back and join up with this joint operation and BAMN, I lose myself anyway," the chuckle she looses is uneasy, awkward. "The usual then," a slight smirk from Stark then. "Well, how about we get you out of here for a bit? Want to see the Avengers Academy, see if any of the kids are out and about? I mean, surely you can't be any worse for them than me or Hawkeye, right?" "Tomorrow, maybe?" Jessica says, wiping a bit of sweat off her brow. "This also seems to happen when I do too much. Ugh. Talking, apparently, is too much for me now." Jessica sways herself, slowly, back to the exam table and pushes a few buttons. "Oh. Sweetheart. I can certainly be worse for them than any of you... Not to mention, teenagers piss me off." She grins and sits on the bed. "Besides, we wouldn't want to devoid Pym his pincushion, right?" Jessica smiles weakly as she grabs the pillows off a chair near the bed. Stark pushes off from the console and goes to get a light blanket for you and heads your way to...strangely enough, tuck Jessica in if she permits. "Ah, you are all mouth anyway," and he smiles lopsidedly. "Tomorrow it is then. Just try and concentrate on getting well. I'll chat with Pym about that recovery time and antidote." From chair to bed, though not too comfy, as Jessica sits and listens to Tony. "Precisely. See, I knew you knew me better than most," she slides her feet up and plops her head down on the pillow, gladly allowing him to tuck her in. "That sounds nice, I'd like to meet the little twerps," she says with a smile, "make sure he lets me sleep a bit, eh?" Stark actually reaches out and ruffles Jessica's hair, "Will do sweetcakes, will do." He has...become more gentler than he was before; but Asia and Sawyer did that to him. But from his earlier diaharra of the mouth, he is still the old Tony Stark he has always been, some things just don't change. "I'll see you tomorrow kiddo," he teases Jessica, before he turns to head out, notching the lights down to be lower and not as intense.